crack with Potty wee Potheads
by albuspotter21
Summary: absolute crack, when the two colab authors of albuspotter21 get together on instant messaging we come up with these stories read if you dare, but wear a nappy, prepare yourself for some nutter. oh and dumbledore resurects VERY momentarily.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay prepare yourselves for some nutty professor crack guys. This is fuz and black on frickin' MSN or IM or AIM depending on what you prefer and we have written I story sentence by sentence each, resulting in absolute crack mayhem. The original is the second chapter if you choose to read that you actually get our own cut ins and messaging names, even more random than this, it will inevitably be harder to follow but should you choose to read the raw I would appreciate it cause I love it… Fuz is so freaking funny (it's black here by the way) anyways, please enjoy and review should you deem it worthy.**

**so, yea, as black said, this is pure crack- written at like 11 at night- i personally was suffering lack of sleep, and having a high from massive intake of chocolate late at night... i apologize bahaha**

**enjoy... -Fuzyhead**

**you had chocolate?!?!??! - Blacksta1n**

* * *

crack chap 1

It was a Saturday... and Albus just attempted to walk into his brother James's room, in an attempt to steal back his pet rat, swift.

**However, upon opening the door he saw something he never expected, something, at age 16, he wasn't quite prepared for.**

It was a clean room.

**Good god! **

Albus nearly died of fright, but there was one thing that he couldn't see

**His awesome rat swift was no where to be seen, and it frightened him horribly**

He cautiously stepped into his brother's room... but it was a fatal mistake that he regretted instantly

**He slipped on a magazine that happened to be inches from his feet landing painfully on his arse**

He heard a strangled squeak as he attempted to stand

**And panicked, looking around for the owner of said squeaker, only to discover that the magazine wasn't just any magazine, oh no; it was a muggle mag!**

Harry would not have been happy to see what sort of muggle mag that it was either...

**'Zoo' was the title on the front cover, underneath of which was a very indecently exposed muggle woman with keenly large breasts, he didn't really want to touch the glossy thing, but he could a twitching tail poking out from beneath it**

He was just going to have to sacrifice his hands for the sake of his rat's life...

**he picked up the pornographic book and, screaming bloody murder, launched it across the room to inevitably slam into the walk and knock, over the bed lamp, creating a rather obnoxious 'thud' on the wooden floor.**

Turned out that it was not his rat underneath the cursed magazine... it was just a ploy the his brother had set up to make him touch it, and inevitably curse himself!!!

**He heard laughter from behind, and before he could turn around his brother had wrenched him up by his collar**

And shoving a half naked picture of a woman in his face... "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!"

**His brother then started to shout and do a small dance on the spot; "I knew! I knew aw heck yes!!! I totally knew you were gay. Wait till dad finds out!!! muhahaha"**

"Oh damn..." _I totally screwed that one over; no-one knew about that fact... except for Scorpius, that is_

**He watched James laugh all the way down the stairs, calling "Dad! Dad! Hey where are you????" and was quick to chase after him**

"I swear to god James! You tell him, and I'll... I'll..."

**James**** shoved him in the face pushing him out of the kitchen while he asked his mother where the man of the house was**

poor Albus lay on the floor, bleeding from his nose, trying to comprehend what had actually happened; he could hear James open and close the back door in an attempt to find his father- but it just so happened to be Albus's lucky day, because his father walked around the corner towards the kitchen and saw Albus bleeding

**"****Whoa there! Bloody hell mate, what happened to you?" Harry asked concerned, as he kneeled down to maneuver Al's chin, to get a better look at the damage**

"Well, you see... do I really need to explain? Who do you think is the cause of me bleedin, half the time?" Albus said, wondering why his father asked... again; this was the seventh time this summer holidays that James had caused him to bleed.

**And**** the summer vacation had only started 2 days ago, like what the hell?**

"oh... right, well... fixus bleedus!" Harry spoke dramatically, over flourishing his wand and causing al to start bleeding even more

**Harry was instantly shoved out of the way by Ginny (we all know she's butch) and he was sent flying into the cupboard under the stairs, making him scream in terror**

"My god gin! Since when did you become the man of the family???"

**He**** asked, catching his breath after scrambling in terror away from such horrible child hood memories, Al just watching everything, slowing dying from blood loss**

"umm... I'm still bleeding here, you know but its-" al was cut off my his mother scrambling up, spinning around, and whacking Albus in the nose- AGAIN in the process of doing it...

**Efficiently**** knocking Al out cold, Harry ran into his wife's arms sobbing while she apologized calmingly and stroking his hair**

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed lily "ALBUS IS BLEEDING!!!"

**But**** now the adults were far too intimately snogging to hear anything that was going on around them, Lily rolled her eyes; they always did this; like newly fucking weds**

"do you think you could help here, Lil?"

"oh, right, stopus bleedingus" she waved her wand and the blood stopped; although now al was five skin tones whiter...

**"****Thanks" Al mumbled sulkily, hoping his sister wouldn't get caught for using magic outside of school at that age and wondering how it was that he escaped his unconsciousness so quickly**

**Without G****oo realising XP**

POOF "ministry of magic, here" "oh shit..."lily swore

**Everything**** happened, as the ministry stepped forward James broke into the room waving his wand around, amplifying his voice tenfold, screaming "Dad! I have news for you! whoa ministry" the big fat ugly man in the hideous cloak ordered his cronies to seize James**

"Mr. potter- I'm sure you're... Mr. Potter? MR POTTER!!!" but 'Mr. potter' was not listening; he was still wrapped in Ginny, and slowly moving towards a bedroom; he hadn't even realised the two of his children were being seized for using magic

**the ministry men just paused as the bedroom door slammed, rather gob**** smacked, was that really the guy that saved them from the wrath of Voldemort I mean COME ON?!?!**

Seriously? He was just gong to let his kids get taken away because he was too distracted by his masculine wife? "Men... leave the kids- I cant deal with this today- this is crap"

**And**** the all apparated away with a loud crack! And James screamed: "sweet Merlin and his unholy non existent beard! The train leaves in like minutes, their quickies aren't THAT quick!"**

... "Wait... wait... WAIT... I'm done" Harry yelled from the other room

**And**** Harry ran from the room fixing his belt, hair looking messier than usual, and Ginny took a little longer to leave the room.**

"Was that really necessary dad? I was kind of bleeding, you know..."

**"****Yes well you're not now so" he paused as he fixed his last button, before he lost his temper, in a bout of depression; "what do you want from me?!?!?"**

"Well... according to James" al glared at James "we have to catch the train to school within the next... 3 minutes and 47 seconds

**"****Well what the bloody Nora are we waiting for?!" and with that he grabbed all of his children's hands and apparated just outside of the train station**

"Off off and away!!!"

**they suddenly appeared outside kings cross, wonderfully right in the middle of the road; just as Harry liked it; shocking more than enough muggles ensuing 3 heart attacks (L was called) and several fainting young girls thou****gh whether that was from shock or sheer hotness we shall never know**

"Way to cause a scene, dad"

"But I love it so!"

**"PUNCH BUGGY WHAT COLOUR WAS IT?!" the eldest Potter screamed, suddenly remembering the horrible days growing up with muggles, his children just walked across the road; they totes didnt know him**

"NAW!!! Come on guys! What colour?!?!?!"

"Just keep walking... keep walking- and they walked straight into the entrance of the gate to station 9 and 3/4... and didn't go through

**But**** instead ended up on the other side, still in the muggle world, "what the Merlin shit?" James queried**

"Dang nammit- this is worse than the time I had to drive a car to school..." Harry muttered. Muggles all around were looking at them strangely, and a random fangirls nose randomly started bleeding from te hotness heat surrounding the potters

**But then H****ermione stepped up to them ripping their ears from their sockets; "you almost missed the train! Harry you cant put these bad habits onto your children!!!"**

"Well I'm sorry Miss Weasley... you must have forgotten who I am... I... AM... HARRY POTTER!!! I can make ANYTHING happen... POOF"

**He**** turned into a puppet and began to sing (with a hand extending from no where up his arse hole) "Harry potter Harry potter oo Harry potter Harry potter that's me Harry potter Harry potter yeah!" Ron appeared: Ron... Ron... Ron Weasley!"**

**D****on't hurt me copyright law!!!**

bahahahhahahaaa CLASSIC!

And the a naked puppet Dumbledore appeared "DUMBLEDORE" and CRACK they were magically at Hogwarts... minus the parents

**"****Wow... that was ummm ISNT PROFESSOR STUMBLEBUM DEAD?!?!?" Al screamed**

..."does it matter? I mean really- its blacksta1n and fuzyhead21 writing here... they always forget stuff! Remember when fuzy forget that teddy had graduated, and also how I should actaully have graduated a year ago, and shouldn't actually be at school..." James rambled

**"****Jesus yes I mean I just said Jesus instead of Merlin for Pete's sake," Al put in; "and remember when that blacksta1n made me pay shillings instead of fucking sickles how old does she think I am!?!?!?"**

"I know right! Bloody aussies...the lack of snow has gotten to their heads"

**"****Fuck it's the stupid bloody welcoming ceremony shit" Al muttered as the three of them entered the great hall together; "and we're the only ones here?!?!?!"**

"Wow... maybe I got the date wrong... oh- yea- it's only the second day of holidays- I remember someone mentioning that earlier..." James lol'd

**And it'****s like they all woke up and it was just a dream**

**roflcopter**

bahaha pms

**Let's**** just say END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**(it wasn't dream by the way) and blacksta1n was bold, fuzy not bold, that actually wasnt intentional but i was far too lazy to fix it sorry**

**And there will be a second chapter too! Eventually XD hope you pissed yourselves as much as we did muhahahahahaha. Blacksta1n**


	2. Chapter 1:RAW

**if you cannot be fooked listening to us ramble before we start then scroll to the line, and thats when it begins have fun XD**

**...the next line...**

:] goo says:

dude! like haii

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**dude! trophy got updated XD**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**howdy hows things??**

:] goo says:

i now officially own a purple car! huzzah!!!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**thats freaking AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMG**

:] goo says:

haha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**im so happy for you!**

:] goo says:

how are you???

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**im good, ****you???**

**fantasmic? ****ovviamente**

:] goo says:

... im pretty good :]

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**i thought as much (said in very dramatic voice of wisdom)**

:] goo says:

haha- wat... so i am automatically assumed as being good???

*tear*

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**well you just got a freaking car!!! i wasnt exactly expecting you to be crying a puddle in the corner**

**and then again.... ^_^**

:] goo says:

haha good point

i was crying a lake... of joy!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**heck yes! **

:] goo says:

hahahaa

how awesome!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**srry i was distracted for a minute by your awesome sign!!! XD**

:] goo says:

cha!!!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**XD**

:] goo says:

like omg!!! albus potter- ididnt email it home!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**thas alright lasssy we can start again now**

**i just emailed this to a revieer:**

**"alright will do**

**thanks for the review**

**hey that rhymes...woo!"**

**XD ****im a nutter**

:] goo says:

haha nicely done

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**you read trophy yet???**

:] goo says:

not all of it!

:] goo says:

tonight- im not in much of a sleeping mood

ok... who has the first sentance?

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**ermmmm you can**

:] goo says:

ok then.... mwahahahahaaaa

let... us... begin

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**D8 ****ok ^_^**

**...**

**... im waiiiitinggggg**

**XD kidding XP**

:] goo says:

haha

* * *

it was a saturday... and albus just attempted to walk into his brother james's room, in an atempt to steal back his pet rat, swift.

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**however, upon opening the door he saw something he never expected, something, at age 16, he wasn't quite prepared for.**

:] goo says:

it was a clean room.

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**good god! **

:] goo says:

albus nearly died of fright, but there was one thing that he couldnt see

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**his awesome rat swift was no where to be seen, and it frightened him horribly**

:] goo says:

he cautiously stepped into hisbrothers room... but it was a fatal mistake that he regretted instantly

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**he slipped on a magazine that happened to be inches from his feet landing painfully on his arse**

:] goo says:

he heard a strangled squeak as he attempted to stand

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**and panicked, looking around for the owner of said squeaker, only to discover that the magazine wasn't just any magazine, oh no; it was a muggle mag!**

:] goo says:

harry would not have been happy to see what sort of muggle mag that it was either...

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**'Zoo' was the title on the front cover, underneathe of which was a very indecently exposed muggle woman with keenly large breasts, he didn't really want to touch the glossy thing, but he could a twitching tail poking out from beneath it**

:] goo says:

he was just going to have to sacrifice his hands for the sake of his rats life... *i will be right back- food break *

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**!**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**im seriously going to put that in the final copy**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**... i love you**

:] goo says:

fine then!

:] goo says:

love you tooooo!!!

:] goo says:

... are we doing this msn style???

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**excellent shall we continue???**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**bahahahhaa**

:] goo says:

hang on- i still need food!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**no i dont think so... although it would be rather funny eh?**

:] goo says:

mwahahaha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**okee doke ill do the next sentence**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**oh noeeeessss!!! too distracted DX**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**apple... tomato...**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**LLAMA!**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**okay okay i can do this i can doIT!**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**he picked up the pornographic book and, screaming bloody murder, launched it across the room to inevitably slam into the walk and knock, over the bed lamp, creating a rather obnoxious 'thud' on the wooden floor.**

:] goo says:

bahaha

:] goo says:

turned out that it was not his rat underneath the cursed magazine... it was just a ploy the his brother had set up to make him touch it, and inevitably curse himself!!!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**he heard laughter from behind, and before he could turn around hisbrother had wrenched him up by his collar**

:] goo says:

and shoving a half naked picture of a woman in his face... "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! IM BLIND!!!!!!"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**his brother then started to shout and do a small dance on the spot; "i knew! i knew aw heck yes!!! i totally knew you were gay. wait till dad finds out!!! muhahaha"**

:] goo says:

"oh damn..." i totally screwed that one over; no-one knew about that fact... except for scorpious, that is

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**... first person now??? or is he thinking there**

:] goo says:

he's thinking- sorry should be in ' ' things

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**mm okee dokee then**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**hrmmm alright**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**he watched James laugh all the way down the stairs, calling "Dad! dad! hey where are you????" and was quick to chase after him**

:] goo says:

" i swear to god james! you tell him, and ill... ill..."

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**james shoved him in the face pushing him out of the kitchen while he asked his mother where the man of the house was**

:] goo says:

poor albus lay on the floor, bleeding from his nose, trying to comprehend what had actually happened; he could hear james open and close the back door in an attempt to find his father- but it just so happened to be albus's lucky day, because his father walked around the corner towards the kitchen and saw albus bleeding

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"whoa there! bloody hell mate, what happened to you?" Harry asked concerned, as he kneeled down to manouver Als chin, to get a better look at the damage**

:] goo says:

"well, you see... do i really need to explain? who do you think is the cause of me bleedin, half the time?" albus said, wondering why his father asked... again; this was the seventh time this summer holidays that james had caused him to bleed.

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**and the summer vacation had only started 2 days ago, like what the hell?**

:] goo says:

" oh... right, well... fixus bleedus!" harry spoke dramatically, over flourishing his wand and causing al to start bleeding even more

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

:] goo says:

...

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**fixus bleedus! thats a fucking classi****c!!! **

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**i think i wet myself (wipes tear**

:] goo says:

haha, why thankyou

:] goo says:

u back on???

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

u back on???

:] goo says:

nooo!!!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**did you save the convo...? cause now youre the holder.**

:] goo says:

yup yup!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**eccellente**

:] goo says:

ur turn!

:] goo says:

do you need the last sentance?

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**yes please **

:] goo says:

kk!

:] goo says:

and the summer vacation had only started 2 days ago, like what the hell?

:] goo says:

" oh... right, well... fixus bleedus!" harry spoke dramatically, over flourishing his wand and causing al to start bleeding even more

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

:] goo says:

and then you made a comment on how we should post the raw file blah blah blah you get the idea haha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**yeah ok i get it jeez**

:] goo says:

...

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**Harry was instantly shoved out of the way by Ginny (we all know she's butch) and he was sent flying into the cupboard under the stairs, making him scream in terror**

:] goo says:

"my god gin! since when did you become the man of the family???"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**he asked, catching his breath after scrambling in terror away from such horrible child hood emories, Al just watching everything, slowing dying from blood loss**

:] goo says:

"umm... im still bleeding here, you know but its-" al was cut off my his mother scrambling up, spinning around, and whacking albus in the nose- AGAIN in the process of doing it...

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**what. the fuck.**

:] goo says:

i honeslty dont know

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**ihave no idea what youre doing man, like seriously what the hel??**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**BAHAHAHA nice**

:] goo says:

... it made no sense to me either- i just had an image of al bleeding on the floor with crosses for eyes, whilst his mother was standing with multiple stress marks over her face, and harry cowering in a corner

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**dear god.... alright now i have to think of something ARGHHH! do you know how hard it is to keep up with four conversations at once AND write a story! not to mention read one too DX **

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**and jemma thinks i cant multitask!!! **

:] goo says:

bahahaaa your doing a good jib at it tho!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**haha thanksXD**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**okay... shush now**

:] goo says:

haahaha ok

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**im thinking real hard... ahhh! my eye! its bleeding! thats not al by the way thats me... thinking too hard**

:] goo says:

hahaha- was going to say!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**i thought i said shush?!?!?!**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**just kidding!!**

:] goo says:

DX

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**efficiently knocking Al out cold, Harry ran into his wife's arms sobbing while she apologized calmingly and stroking his hair**

:] goo says:

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed lily "ALBUS IS BLEEDING!!!"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**but now the adults were far too intimately snogging to hear anything that was going on around them, Lily rolled her eyes, they always did this; like newly fucking weds**

:] goo says:

... newly 'fucking' weds... that could be taken very stranglyly

:] goo says:

mwahaha... "do you think you could help here, lil?" "oh, right, stopus bleedingus" she waved her wand and the blood stopped; although now al was five skin tones whiter...

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"thanks" Al mumbled sulkily, hoping his sister wouldn't get caught for using magic outside of school at that age and wondering how it was that he escaped his unconsciousness so quickly**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**without goo realising XP**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**i love being a **

:] goo says:

but it hurts... so much- im breaking on the inside molly! breaking!!!

:] goo says:

POOF "ministry of magic, here" "oh shit..."lily swore

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**AHHHH IM SOOOOO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDNT MEAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FUCKING BE MY WIFE ALREADY!**

:] goo says:

ok! vfirst plane to vegas tonight???

:] goo says:

... hang on- i need a ring first! tut tut molly hahaha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**oh yes ring ermmm i thought you knew that i lived in a gutter... what makes youthink i can afford a ring?**

:] goo says:

... point taken

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**exactly okay next part get ready for this its gonna big**

:] goo says:

yay!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**everything happened, as the ministry stepped forward James broke into the room waving his wand around, amplifying his voice tenfold, screaming "Dad! i have news for ou! whoa ministry" the big fat ugly man in the hideous cloak ordered his cronies to seize James**

:] goo says:

"mr potter- im sure your... mr potter? MR POTTER!!!" but 'mr potter' was not listening; he was still wrapped in ginny, and slowly moving towards a bedroom; he hadnt even realised the two of his children were being seized for using magic

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

:] goo says:

blonde potter haha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**dirty**

:] goo says:

haha what more could you expect

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**... well raven would make sense.. ranga would just be terrifying**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**though pms is definately part of his character hormonal bastard**

:] goo says:

...?

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**the ministry men just paused as the bedroom door slammed, rather gobsmacked, was that really the guy that saved them from the wrath of voldermort i mean COME ON?!?!**

:] goo says:

seriously? he was just gong to let his kids get taken away because he was to distracted by his masculine wife? "men... leave the kids- i cant deal with this today- this is crap"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**and the all apparated away with a loud crack! and James screamed: "sweet merlin and his unholy non existant beard! the train leaves in like minutes, their quickies arent THAT quick!"**

:] goo says:

... "wait... wait... WAIT... i'm done" harry yelled from the other room

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**omg i nearly choked on my chewy**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**thats hilarious**

:] goo says:

bahaha i had too

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**you totally stole my line though!**

:] goo says:

oh god! im so sorry!!!

:] goo says:

have it back!!!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**thats cool as long as i still get to use it when you sit near me**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

***grins evilly***

:] goo says:

haha

:] goo says:

ok

:] goo says:

OH! are you coming as the mad hatter on friday?

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**and Harry ran from the room fixing his belt, hair looking messier than usual, and Ginny took a little longer to leave the room.**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**apparently so**

:] goo says:

sweet

:] goo says:

haha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**or the rabbit... i think**** the rabbit actually**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**XD**

:] goo says:

yay! im the cat- so thats wikid

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**XD t!**

:] goo says:

"was that really necessary dad? i was kind of bleeding, you know..."

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"yes well you're not now so" he paused as he fixed his last button, before he lost his temper, in a bout of depression; "what do you want from me?!?!?"**

:] goo says:

" well... according to james " al glared at james " we have to catch the train to school within the next... 3 minutes and 47 seconds

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"well whatthe bloody nora are we waiting for?!" and with that he grabbed all of his childrens hands and apparated just outside of the train station**

:] goo says:

"off off and away!!!"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**omg... i wish i was filming myself you are making me crack up seriously i wish i was as funny as you youre a nutter!**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"to infinity and beyond!**

:] goo says:

u fuckin serious???

:] goo says:

bahaha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**dont put that in there i was just elaborating**

:] goo says:

haha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**send jess the raw for this shit... shell piss everywhere XD**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**i really do swear a lot ddont i...**

:] goo says:

...so do i though hahaha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**they suddenly appeared outside kings cross, wonderfully right in the middle of the road; just as Harry liked it; shocking more than enough muggles ensuing 3 heart attacks (L was called) and several fainting young girls thouh whether that was from shock or sheer hotness we shall never know**

:] goo says:

bahahahaaa

:] goo says:

go L!!!! and te hotness

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**he had to get in there somewhere go slinkers!**

:] goo says:

"wya to cause a scene, dad" "but i love it so!"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"PUNCH BUGGY WHAT COLOUR WAS IT?!" the eldest Potter screamed, suddenly remembering the horrible days growing up with muggles, his children just walked across the road; they totes didnt know him**

:] goo says:

"NAW!!! comeon guys! what colour?!?!?!" "just keep walking... keepwalking- and they walked straight into the entrance of the gate to station 9 and 3/4... and didnt go through

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**Goo! what the fuck are you doing???**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**wait wait**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**i have a plan!**

:] goo says:

...sorry!

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**but instead ended up on the otherside, stiull in the muggle world, "what the merlin shit?" James queried**

:] goo says:

"dag nammit- this is worse than the time i had to drive a car to school..."harry muttered. muggles all around were looking at them strangly, and a random fangirls nose randomly started bleeding from te hotness heat surrounding the potters

:] goo says:

bahaha germany and egypt...

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**XD**

:] goo says:

sorry- nother random tangent haha

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**but then hermione stepped up to them ripping their ears from their sockets; "you almost missed the train! harry you cant pt these bad habits onto your children!!!"**

:] goo says:

"well im sorry miss weasly... you must have forgotten who i am... I... AM... HARRY POTTER!!! i can make ANYTHING happen... POOF"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**he turned into a puppet and began to sing (with a hand extending from no where up his arse hole) "harry potter harry potter oo harry potter harry potter thats me harry potter harry potter yeah!" ron appeaed: ron... ron... ron weasley!"**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**dont hurt me copywright law!!!**

:] goo says:

bahahahhahahaaa CLASSIC!

:] goo says:

and the a naked puppet dumbledore appeared "DUMBLEDORE" and CRACK they were magically at hogwarts... minus the parents

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"wow... that was ummm ISNT PROFESSOR STUMBLEBUM DEAD?!?!?" Al screamed**

:] goo says:

..."does it matter? i mean really- its blacksta1n and fuzyhead21 writing here... they always forget stuf! remeber when fuzy forget that teddy had graduated, and also how i should actaully have graduated a year ago, and shouldnt actually be at school..."james rambled

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"jesus yes i mean i just said jesus instead of merlin for petes sake," Al put in; "and remember when that blacksta1n made me pay shillings instead of fucking sickles how old does she think i am!?!?!?"**

:] goo says:

"i know right! bloddy aussies...the lack of snow has gotten to their heads"

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**"fuck its the stupid bloody welcoming ceremony shit" Al muttered as the three of them entered the great hall together; "and we're the onlyones here?!?!?!"**

:] goo says:

"wow... maybe i got the date wrong... oh- yea- its only the second day of holidays- i remember someone mentioning that earlier..." james lo l'd

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**bAHAHHAHAHAH i forgot too **

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**what the fuck**

:] goo says:

we have lost it

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**and it slike they all woke up and it was just a dream**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**roflcopter**

:] goo says:

bahaha pms

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**lets just say ND CHAPTER 1**

:] goo says:

XD ok!

:] goo says:

shall i save it?

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**hahaha now safe it on a doc and seeeennnd it to meeeeeeeeee**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**XD yeshhh**

:] goo says:

haha ok

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**i mean no. delete it**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**like now right now**

take my life to the sky, ill sail so high and you can watch me fly says:

**no dont! jesus i was kidding!**

:] goo says:

oh... so much work... WASTED!

:] goo says:

hahahaha

* * *


End file.
